Kingdom Rush Wiki:Content Moderator Rules
General Rules #Though content moderators almost share a common feature of an admin, they don't deal social issues or discussions. #Additional rules are the same and shared by General Rules. Protection Rules #Do NOT protect pages simply because you wanted to do so. If you want to protect a page, please provide an explanation of why you wanted to protect the page. #Main Page must be protected indefinitely. #DO NOT protect people's profiles to prevent them editing. Everyone has the right to edit their own profile. #Protecting your own profile is permitted. #You can ONLY semi-protect an article page if it is vandalize excessively. #For templates, you may protect templates ONLY if regular users not necessary to edit them. #If a new game is announced but not launched yet, you may protect the page and set the expiry date into the date of release of the new Kingdom Rush series. #Absolutely no protecting blog posts. Nobody will ever edit someone's blog post (except admins, content moderators, and discussion moderators). #Failure to follow these rules more than 3 times will result in a demotion of your user right by an admin or a bureaucrat. Category:Rules Blog Posts Rules #Content Moderators are ONLY allowed to delete a blog post if the blog has a deletion template in it, spam, or gibberish. All others (e.g. intimidation and threats about other users, etc.) should leave it to be dealt by admins. #You are allowed to edit a blog post if you are correcting mistakes and removing dead links. #Do not disable commenting in blog post. Please leave it to the owner of the blog post or the admins. Deletion and Undeletion Rules #Though you have the option to delete pages, files, etc. you don't earn the rights to delete pages based on what you want. You delete pages if they don't belong on the wiki. #Do NOT delete anyone's profile, except a spammer and a vandal, for faster cleanup. #Any pages deleted by an admin should NOT be undeleted by you. If you feel like a page should be undeleted, please notify an admin. This rule does NOT apply if deleted by a content moderator. #Any pages created by an admin should NOT be deleted. If you believe they should be deleted, then notify them. #Unnecessary comments or blog comments that doesn't belong on pages (see Article Comments Rules and Blog comment Rules) should be deleted. #Any pages that was deleted over 60 days ago should NEVER be undeleted. Rollback Rules #You can only use the rollback button when you are reverting spam or vandalism. It should not be used to revert a contribution you merely disagree with, even if they've made more than one contribution within a page. #Do NOT rollback an admin's edit AT ALL. #Please do NOT abuse the rollback button by keep reverting and reverting back and forth. Chat Rules #Since Content Moderators don't moderate chat, your rules doesn't change here. #Don't be surprised when you were banned from chat. If you want to be unbanned, let an admin know.